Taurus
'Taurus '''is a supporting protagonist in the anime/manga series ''Fairy Tail. He is one of the 12 Zodiac Celestial Spirits who is currently contracted to Lucy Heartfilia, and one of her 3 Zodiac spirits she owned when joining Fairy Tail. He is voiced by Eiji Sekiguchi in the Japanese version of the anime and Jeremy Inman in the English version. Appearance Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull, as his theme implies. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to that of Holstein Friesian cattle, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those worn by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Taurus appeared with a different outfit. This outfit resembles those used by gladiators. He wore a cingulum, whose belt has the Taurus symbol on it, and a shoulder pad with the same symbol on it on his left shoulder with two straps that lead to his back. He also used boots that are thicker on the leg and have strips on the upper part. Personality Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment on Lucy's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole (which generally annoys her), and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body. When he saw Erza's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well, showing a masochistic side not too dissimilar to that of Virgo's. Trivia * Of Lucy's initial 3 Zodiac Spirits when she joined Fairy Tail, Taurus is the only one not to have originally been owned by her mother, Layla. Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Outright Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal